Financial institution customers use Automated Teller Machines (“ATMs”) to perform certain financial institution transactions. At traditional ATMs, the customers have a limited selection of options for tasks and transactions to perform, as well as limited options for customization of their experience at the ATM. A level of personalization or modification of the options presented to the customer upon log-in is possible with some ATMs. U.S. Pat. No. 7,822,684, entitled “Personalized Bank Teller Machine,” describes one such system for modifying or personalizing the options presented to a user of an ATM. U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,016, entitled “Personal Teller System and Method of Remote Interactive and Personalized Banking,” also describes providing personalized services through a teller machine, including using audio and/or video communications between a customer and a teller at the teller machine.
Furthermore, many ATMs are not ergonomically optimized for customers, particularly in the drive-up setting. For drive-up customers to perform certain functions at the typical drive-up ATM, the customer must reach or stretch into a potentially uncomfortable position. A typical customer is deemed to pull their vehicle to 8 inches from the ATM. A normal reach range is defined as 14 to 16 inches. Also, many ATMs and drive-up ATMs lack large, clear displays and audio/visual interface capability.
These and other deficiencies exist.